<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Shag in the Hogghouse by SiouxsieLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016791">A Shag in the Hogghouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover'>SiouxsieLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (UK Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Drunk Sex, F/F, Forbidden Love, Friends With Benefits, Gratuitous Smut, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, pamsioux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It was no surprise for Pam to get drunk again but when Siouxsie partakes in a few glasses herself, things get heated and they end up at Pam's place… again.</i> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Or</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Drunk PamSioux fucks and there is no happy ending.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pam Hogg/Siouxsie Sioux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Shag in the Hogghouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written in 2014 and yes, the title is a direct parody of the album "A Kiss in the Dreamhouse" by SATB</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inside the Hogghouse, of the master bedroom, came slurping noises, pitchy moans, a grunt of satisfaction, and a slight bed screech. While the surroundings were riddled with the occasional mannequins of clothing designs, obscure Post-Punk records hanging underneath the gigantic poster of Iggy Pop; carved many years ago on the wall but still intact. And the catsuits and boots, of the owners inside the room, lay disregarded over the floor haphazardly in the big space.</p><p>Two drunk and horny women were getting it on, and it didn’t take much for the other to become a moaning mess either.<br/> <br/>The blonde, whose name is Pam, bit back on another throaty yet loud moan when her brunette friend, Siouxsie, sat beneath her, flickering her tongue across the hood of her clit. Then she sucked her to the hilt, leaving her to shudder, uncontrollably, and sweep her hands across the bedsheets as her sensitive heat had been tampered with. Pam, heavily drunk, could still enjoy sex regardless if she wasn’t going to remember all of it tomorrow so she couldn’t help but reach down to stroke Siouxsie’s hair and beg for more. Siouxsie, whose at the point of getting her off, hums against her cunt and grips her legs tightly, before giving her head in attempt to make Pam moan her name.<br/> <br/>Siouxsie later swirled her tongue across the entrance and bobbed her head repeatedly, leaving the Scott to fall back with a mixture of what could be a drunken but pleasurable haze.<br/> <br/>Pammy did not refute the fact that she had liked every second of this, despite being intoxicated, and she managed to have fun and demand the singer to devour her with sloppy gestures or squeaky mumbles that the aggressor could still make out through it anyway. Whatever it was—that was making her feel this good—she did not want it to stop and practically begged for release. <br/> <br/>She was cognizant enough to know that it was her friend, but being a drunkie, having to partake in a one too many left her in a slow ambience of pleasure that she could explode, and quiver with the enhancement of oral stimulation from her friend. It was too much for her to handle and she dug her friend's face into the crevice, rocking back and forth in order to get herself off. <br/> <br/>Siouxsie, who had been trailing her hands up and down her friend’s sweaty-milky body, would know how good it felt when receiving oral or vaginal sex while intoxication. Because it has happened to her before on numerous occasions; where she would become a catchy minx at after parties from her show and bring home a random stranger. It would feel amazing, so she understood what the Scottish woman was feeling right now. And despite her being wasted too, she knew what she was doing to her friend and could probably remember this heated night the day after unlike Pammy. So Siouxsie was all about drunken sex and because Pam tasted so good, she had to reach down and rub her own clit with her free hand while the other one grips her trembling legs.<br/> <br/>Siouxsie later looked up at Pam, just to see her cute little sex faces and grunted, sucking the wetness with her entire mouth while rubbing herself off. As she thought about how sexy Pam looked and sounded, each time she was getting ate. The drunk but overtly sensitive and submissive persona, was enough to turn her-on since she had a thing for being in control. She always preferred to dominate, even if she was sober or not.<br/> <br/>Kicking with nowhere to run, Pam had nearly screamed when the Belgian began to shove her tongue in and out of her vaginal heat. As it was clenching around the wet muscle, whenever it would thrusts it’s way back in, Pam was in utter bliss. The designer loved penetration, especially when Siouxsie would do it. She even loved the feeling of her thick and naughty fingers or long and flat tongue inside of her smaller asshole, because it felt amazingly good.<br/> <br/>They have done it before; both drunk and sober, but they were just friends nonetheless and the public needs to understand that since they have mistaken them as lovers. But it doesn’t resonate well with Siouxsie, because she dislikes labels or sticking to one thing after the other. She was versatile and Pam was the same way, so this was just a friends with benefits type of thing, excluding secret feelings they had for each other. <br/> <br/>In the meantime, Siouxsie teased her by thrusting her wet muscle into the tight heat then stopped along the way, leaving Pam to whine drunkenly at her. Murmuring inaudible complaints about why she had to stop or growl with a raging desire to orgasm.<br/> <br/>Siouxsie on the other hand, only smirked and stood up, enjoying the disappointed reactions she had from Pam. She wanted to cum too, but she had to stop to remind the blonde that she was in control. Also, with her orgasm.<br/> <br/>Pam just lays there, legs spread widely and babbles quietly awaiting for her friend to continue.<br/> <br/>Her body was hot and she wanted to cum, so bad. But this is not the first time, the singer had done this. In fact, there are numerous times where Siouxsie would deny her orgasm by not eating or doing anything for that matter. Purposefully teasing her until she would beg for it. She remembers those times all too well and only those instead of the whole session of sex.  </p><p>Drunk or not, Pam still found herself begging for it, again anyway.<br/> <br/>“C’mon S-Siouxsie! P-Please I-I-” she pleaded out loud, nearly a voice crack in the middle followed by an unwanted hiccup.<br/> <br/>“Please, what?!?” Siouxsie taunts back, encouraging her friend to elaborate.<br/> <br/>“P-Please, f-fuck me! I-I want it so bad!” <br/> <br/>With that said, Siouxsie crawls away from her to reach over the nightstand, searching for a tube of lube that was stashed privately in Pam’s home. She quickly rummaged through the materials inside the drawer, until she found the oily substance and race back to bed to accommodate the drunken-impatient Pamela. <br/> <br/>Pam was about to blurt out a bunch of nonsense, but Siouxsie had shut her up with a snog to the lips, before settling herself in between. Oiling their wetness up then putting the cap back onto the bottle and throwing it aside—on the corner of the bed—Siouxsie grabbed one of her legs and wrapped it around her shoulder, straddling her waist. She guided her lower region to Pam’s and slowly began to rub her meaty cunt against hers, rocking back and forth until they were cursing under their breath.<br/> <br/>Pam threw her head back and moaned uncontrollably, at the sudden intrusion of their crotches meeting. Siouxsie had looked down at her with a lick to the lips and weariness, and plowed her friend onto the bedsheets, moving even faster which sent them to the edge of delight at a rapid pace.<br/> <br/>Pam cries out, “Ohhh god! F-Fuck!” and Siouxsie could only pound her in return.  <br/> <br/>As the pleasure intensifies in larger quantities when Siouxsie gyrates faster, Pam was left to shout and grab Sioux’s breasts seductively. Which soon led to inaudible grunts from the Belgian above her. And they were undoubtedly turned-on by the feeling of their wetness against each other. The more Siouxsie rubbed against her, the more friction it could rake during a pleasurable haze.  <br/> <br/>“F-Fuck! Uh! P-Please, d-don’t s-stop! Uh! H-Harder!” Pam moaned out, massaging each pair of breasts as she was near the edge.<br/> <br/>Siouxsie smirked, “That’s right, darling! Moan for me, let me hear!” and her eyes were closed shut at the indescribable force.<br/> <br/>While the vocalist was attached to her body, Pam took the opportunity to lean in and take one of the erect buds in her mouth, once the end was near and she felt her body, contracting each time Siouxsie’s wetness would make impact with her own.<br/> <br/>She lets out a sigh, withdrawing from the larger tits, because she was almost there and Siouxsie leans in to capture her lips for an intense kiss, hip thrusting at an erratic rate.<br/> <br/>“Fuck!” Pam withdrew from Siouxsie lips and moaned out.<br/> <br/>Upon reaching orgasm, it felt as though there were jolts of electricity being shot into her body and travel towards her clit, but the sensation felt so good that it made her cry out afterwards as she was shuddering uncontrollably beneath Sioux. <br/> <br/>“Cum with me, my love!” Siouxsie said quietly and within seconds, Pam screamed as she came long and hard with her. While Siouxsie cums just as hard with a strangled moan of her name.<br/> <br/>Not too long after, Siouxsie collapsed on top of her then began a spooning.<br/> <br/>Pam subsequently wrapped her legs around Siouxsie’s waist, embracing her to the fullest until she fell asleep in her arms.<br/> <br/>That was amazing, Siouxsie thought. <br/> <br/>Too bad she will forget about it the next day excluding the heavy orgasm or denial and wake up, showering before re-dressing into something casual to pretend as if she had no feelings for Siouxsie. At all. <br/> <br/>And Siouxsie, the same way.<br/> <br/>Except she will remember everything.<br/> <br/>They would also tell each other “I love you” after leaving one’s house or share a goodbye kiss, hoping that they would see each other again. <br/> <br/>And if they would meet up again, they would enjoy each other’s company or become mesmerized by the simplest things they would do; smile, stare, accidentally touch hands whenever they would share food and feel their heart beating fast if they would embrace or greet each other.<br/> <br/>Pam loved to be in Siouxsie’s arms after sex, despite not remembering much of the event if utterly wasted, and Siouxsie loved having her in her arms too. Which meant they both had feelings for each other, just like any other couple.  <br/> <br/>But, they are just best friends who were in love with each other and that’s the way it has to be.</p><p><em>Always</em>.</p><p>Because Pam’s dating a guy and Siouxsie has to remain single and suppress her feelings for her or else she would ruin their relationship that they had for years, despite the usual and secret shagging here and there. </p><p>But one day, Sioux will make Pammy <em>hers</em>…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>